Multiple-input, multiple-output (“MIMO”) refers to a technology that uses multiple antennas at the transmitter or receiver to improve communication performance. In wireless communications, MIMO technology can provide improved throughput and link range for a given bandwidth and transmit power. MIMO achieves these improvements by intelligently balancing the total transmit power over the multiple antennas. MIMO technology is used in various wireless communication standards including IEEE 802.11n (Wifi), 4G cellular communications, 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution, and WiMAX, to name a few. MIMO use three different techniques to increase throughput and link range: precoding (beamforming), spatial multiplexing, and diversity coding. Beamforming uses phase and/or gain weights applied to the signal transmitted from each antenna at the transmitter to maximize the signal received at the receiver. Spatial multiplexing uses a high rate signal split into multiple lower rate streams with each stream transmitted over a different spatial channel resulting from the spatial offset between the multiple antennas. Diversity coding applies space-time coding to a single data stream. MIMO technology has been applied to radar systems. However, MIMO radar operates using the same fundamental principle as traditional radar, which interrogates a specific physical region via a pulsed RF waveform and analyzes the reflected pulse to remote wirelessly sense the presence of an object within the physical region.